


Even when I lose, I'm winning

by Enj0ltaiRe



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Thank god for Beverly, if you know what i mean, it ends really well, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj0ltaiRe/pseuds/Enj0ltaiRe
Summary: “A comedian?” Eddie asked, downright horrified, as he looked up at Beverly Marsh, stopping his cup of coffee before it touched his lips. “No. Absolutely not. I’d rather stay single for the rest of my life than date a comedian.” He said, spitting the world out as if it had a bitter taste in his mouth.





	Even when I lose, I'm winning

_****_

“A _comedian_?” Eddie asked, downright horrified, as he looked up at Beverly Marsh, stopping his cup of coffee before it touched his lips. “No. Absolutely not. I’d rather stay single for the rest of my life than date a comedian.” He said, spitting the world out as if it had a bitter taste in his mouth.

Thing was, Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t a fan of comedy. He knew how to have a good laugh, and even cracked a joke himself every now and then. He appreciated a good pun and irony was always welcome. He didn’t hate fun, he hated the forced, annoying, mean comedy that aimed at a certain category of people to make a bigger one laugh. _That_ he couldn’t stand. He couldn’t stand mean jokes and comedians certainly knew how to be mean.

“You don’t even know him, Eddie!” Beverly protested, stirring her coffee and then pointing at him with the dripping spoon. “You have too many prejudices.”

“What I have, are too many bad experiences.” Eddie pointed out, reaching out with a napkin to wipe the coffee stains from the table. “Remember when we went to that Cabaret show? There was a stand up routine going on and the guy pointed at me and asked from which old man’s wet dream I just came out from.”

Despite herself, Bev giggled at the memory. “You looked like you were about to jump on stage and choke the poor man with your tiny, bare hands.”

“Watch out, Marsh.” Eddie squinted his eyes, glaring at her and raising his open palms. “This tiny hands can wrap around a neck and squeeze the life out of a body. Easy.” He warned, and Beverly smiled fondly.

Eddie trusted Bev with his life, ever since he lent her a pen on the first day of college and she actually stopped him before he could walk out of the class to return it. They had been great friends ever since and, when they finally graduated from NYU with their majors and a lot of boxes to put somewhere, they decided to find a flat and become roommates. Best decision ever, if you asked Eddie.

He was sure that, if he hadn’t been so inescapably homosexual, he would have fallen for Beverly in the blink of an eye. She was the best friend he could have ever asked for, the sister he never had , the fun cousin he would have laughed and giggled with at family reunions.

“I believe you, Ed, put those weapons away.” Beverly laughed, pulling her long, flaming red hair up in a pony tail. “Seriously though, you have to trust me on this.”

“Like I had to trust you on the guy that smelled like garlic because he was genuinely convinced that vampires are real and after him?” Eddie deadpanned, dipping a chocolate chip cookie in his coffee.

“Okay, shut up, I thought he just liked putting a lot of garlic in his food and I have apologized for that already.” She said, crossing her arms on her chest and raising her eyebrows. “But I _actually_ know Richie. He’s a great guy.”

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes, chewing on his cookie and shaking his head.

“He is! He is exactly your type.”

“How can he be my type? He is a comedian, which means he’s mean and he tries too hard, so no thank you. I’ll pass.” He stood up and put his mug in the sink, while Beverly groaned behind his back.

“If you don’t want to do it for you, do it for me.” Eddie turned to look at her and found Beverly with her best pout on her face. “For my birthday?”

“Your birthday is in three months.” Eddie pointed out, raising an eyebrow, but she only waved her hand in response, dismissively. “Alright, tell me three things I might like about him.” He challenged, folding his arms on his chest.

“Alright, he’s very smart. Like, downright brilliant.” She said, counting on her fingers, and Eddie hummed. Who doesn’t like intelligence in a partner. “He is funny, and not because he is a comedian. He is genuinely funny.” He rolled his eyes as Beverly lifted another finger. “And he is tall.” She concluded, raising her middle finger as well.

Eddie didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds, thinking. “How tall?”

Bev grinned. “6’2’’.” She said, licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows.

And boy, Eddie loved his men to be tall.

“ _Fine_.” He groaned. “I’ll go on a date with your stupid friend.” Beverly clapped, delighted, but Eddie raised a hand to stop her enthusiasm. “But if I text you saying to come and pick me up, pretending that there’s an emergency, you come and pick me up pretending that there’s an emergency.”

She nodded eagerly and stood up as well, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m so happy you said yes! Trust me, I have such a good feeling about this.”

“That makes one of us.” Eddie rolled his eyes, but hugged her back, because there was no way on Earth he was ever going to refuse a hug from Beverly Marsh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look at you! You’re a dream!” Bev cooed, running her hands up and down Eddie’s arms with wide eyes and a bright smile. “Who are you? Thomas Barrow?”

Eddie giggled and swatted her hands away.  “I thought we had agreed on not watching Downtown Abbey anymore. It makes you talk in a funny accent.”

“I can’t help it. Love me some British, sophisticated drama and make me a happy woman.” She said dramatically, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead and flopping on her back, down on Eddie’s bed.

Eddie snorted, shaking his head, and turned to the mirror to take one final look at himself: he had chose to wear a pair of tight black jeans and a white button down shirt with a black blazer on. He had initially wore a burgundy tie as well, but he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, nor that he had put too much thought into it, so he had tossed it away. He was pretty satisfied with the outcome: he looked elegant, but casual at the same time. His hair was growing and it was starting to curl around his ears, which made his jaw line look a bit softer and the freckles scattered on his cheeks always made him look younger than he actually was. He looked nice, he wasn’t going to lie. He would have dated himself.

“So, you’re not even going to tell me what he looks like?” Eddie sighed, buttoning the sleeves of his shirt as he looked at Beverly through the reflection of the mirror.

“I’ve told you, he’s tall.” She pointed out, smirking.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down, Bev. Even teenagers are taller than me nowadays.”

“I’m sure that you’ll recognize him when you see him.” Beverly said, dripping confidence. “Now remember, just be yourself, but give him a chance.” She stood up and put her hands on each side of Eddie’s face. “If he doesn’t fall in love with you and you don’t fall in love with him, I’m going to pay for your takeout for the rest of our lives.”

Eddie giggled, leaning into her touch. “Thank god you didn’t get your hopes too high.” He joked, making her smile. “Fine. I’ll give the clown a chance.”

Beverly grinned and pressed her lips to Eddie’s in a quick, soft kiss. “Go get him, tiger.”

 

* * *

 

 

He got an Uber to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet his date. His driver was a chatty girl with blond hair and she was absolutely delighted when Eddie told her that he was going on a blind date. Abby, that was her name, considered herself a “dating mastermind”, which meant that she spent the entire twenty minutes car ride explaining him how to act and how to talk. Eddie pretended to listen with a polite smile and sighed in relief when he finally stepped out of the car.

The restaurant had a green sign that read “Gino’s”, and it didn’t take a detective do deduce that they were going to eat Italian food. It was fine, Eddie liked it, he wasn’t too picky when it came to food.

What really caught his attention, though, was the guy that was tapping his foot, waiting for someone in front of the door. He had a made of curly, dark hair that was sticking in every direction possible, he was wearing t-shirt that read “Kiss me I’m Irish” and a tartan shirt that was hanging open on the front. He was indeed tall, taller than most, and lanky as well. He was wearing worn out jeans that were too short for his long legs, which meant that Eddie had a full display of the mismatched socks that the guy was wearing.

It made him raise his eyebrows, but smile as well.

There were thick rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose which, once Eddie was close enough, he could notice that was splattered with freckles.

The guy’s entire appearance screamed “comedian”, but not in a conventional way. He looked like a nerdy, dorky dude that was everyone’s friend in college.

“Richie?” He asked, tentatively. Something in his mind told him that he was the one that the guy was waiting for.

He stopped playing with the fidget spinner that he was holding (seriously, a fidget spinner. How old was this guy?) and turned his head, meeting Eddie’s eyes. His lips stretched out in a wide, goofy smile that gave Eddie a glimpse of his slightly too big front teeth.

“Well damn!” He said, grinning widely and putting his hands on his own, narrow hips. “If I weren’t, I would definitely wish I was!”

Eddie was just about to open his mouth to ask him if he was trying to pay him a compliment, but the guy preceded him: he took Eddie’s hand in his own and brought his knuckles to his lips, kissing his hand like people did in the 19th century.

It made Eddie gasp in surprise and blush a little.

“Richie Tozier, as I live and breathe, at your service.”

Eddie cleared his throat and took his hand back, looking in wonder as Richie’s smile didn’t falter for a single second.

“Nice to meet you, Richie. I’m Eddie, obviously.” He said, a little more awkwardly than he would have liked. “Shall we…?” He gestured towards the door of the restaurant and Richie nodded eagerly.

“Definitely. I’m starving. I think that, if I don’t eat anything within ten minutes, my stomach will start digesting itself, and that won’t be pretty to watch.”

Despite himself, Eddie giggled, which made Richie smile even wider.

“Listen to that! You have an adorable laugh, did someone ever tell you that? I hope not, it’s an awkward thing to say, I’m sorry.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

He really was a dork.

“Do you have a reservation?” The waiter asked them, and Richie nodded immediately. “Tozier’s the name.” He said, and the waiter led them to a table near a window and with a candle burning in the middle. It looked romantic, which made Eddie feel a little nervous. The first impact hadn’t been too bad: Richie did seem, in fact, a nice guy. He seemed nice enough to spend an evening with. Eddie could do that.

Richie pulled out his chair for him, and Eddie gave him a puzzled and amused look. “What was that?” He asked as he sat down. “You kiss hands, you pull chairs out. How old are you, 98?”

Richie sat down next, smirking. “99, actually. I know, I wear them great, but that’s because I do yoga.”

Eddie laughed again, brushing his fingertips on his lips and shaking his head.

“That was a lie, I don’t do yoga.” Richie smiled, and Eddie only laughed a little more.

“The yoga part was the lie, of course. Old man.” Richie laughed as well at that, and the both of them looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, smiling.

“A drink?” The waiter asked, and they both looked up at the same time.

“Sure! Why not. Let’s pour some pure fuel.” Richie said, tapping on his glass. The waiter filled it halfway through with some red wine and then did the same with Eddie’s glass as well.

Richie sniffed the wine in his glass as if he was a sommelier, twirled it around and took a small sip. “I taste something firm, fruity…” He pondered, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth under Eddie’s amused gaze. “Yes, very good. Almost as fruity as the strawberry lube in my nightstand.” He concluded, and Eddie snorted, spitting the wine back in his glass as he laughed.

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot.” He said, wiping his dripping mouth and blushing.

They ordered their food, deciding to share everything, and Eddie couldn’t remember the last time that he had clicked so quickly with someone.

“So how do you know Bev?” Eddie asked, while eating a breadstick.

“We were friends, very good friends. We drifted apart when I moved to California, but never lost contacts. Now I’m back, so… Here I am!” He said, gesturing at himself. “We are catching up. What about you? She told me you’re his roommate.”

“I am, indeed. We met in college, on our very first day.” He smiled fondly at the memory and took a sip of his wine. “We were awkward freshmen, but we survived.”

“And what do you do now? Apart from being a full time cutie.” Richie asked, resting his hand against his palm.

“Did you seriously just call me a cutie?” Eddie asked, squinting his eyes. “I’m a grown man. And I’m a nurse.”

“A cutie in scrubs. Cute. I rest my case.”

Eddie shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Their food came shortly after: a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of Eddie, while Richie had ordered some chicken.

“I could call you Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie grinned, while Eddie chewed on his pasta.

“Please don’t.” Eddie deadpanned, and Richie chuckled. “Beverly told me you are a comedian.” He said, trying not to sound as if he had just sais “Beverly told me you kick puppies for fun”.

“I wish I was! I only do Stand Up comedy every other weekend. I work in a restaurant. You know, wait tables, sweep floors. Not exactly charming, but you gotta do what you gotta do to pay the rent, am I right?”

Eddie hummed, twirling some spaghetti around his fork. “I don’t like comedians.”

Richie raised his eyebrows, surprised. “You break my heart, Eddie Spaghetti.” He said in all honesty. “How can you hate comedians? Were you never loved as a child?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, amused, and finished his glass of wine. “I just think they try too hard, you know? And they’re mean. They joke about things that you’re not supposed to joke about, like other people’s weight or sexual orientation or race. Even on the Holocaust! Would you find the Holocaust funny?” Eddie asked, folding his arms on his chest.

“Do you mean jokes about the Holocaust?” Richie asked, cutting his chicken.

“Yeah, a joke about the Holocaust. Would you find it funny, knowing that millions of people have died?”

“It depends on the joke.” Richie easily replied, leaving Eddie speechless and with wide eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eddie dropped the fork. “One of my closest friends is a Jew, and you’d _laugh_ at a joke about the Holocaust or even make one?” That was exactly why he had been against the idea of going on a date with a comedian. He should have known better and refused altogether, because they were all the same: heartless, mean clowns.

“I-“ Richie cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the napkin. “It really is about the joke. It’s about the context of the joke.”

“I can’t believe I’ve agreed to this.” Eddie scoffed, getting ready to get up and leave. “I knew it was going to end badly.”

“No, no, wait a second.” Richie reached out and grabbed Eddie’s forearm, looking up at him with wide, worried eyes. “Let me explain, yeah?”

“Explain what? I don’t like comedians, I never have. You are all mean and you have no respect for delicate matters. You joke about things that hurt people, just to get a round of applause.” He took the blazer that was on the backrest of his chair, but Richie wasn’t letting go. “You showed up dressed as if you’re going to the Comic Con, with a freaking fidget spinner, like some 16 years old. You obviously didn’t care about this date much as well.” The grip on his forearm faltered a little and Eddie saw it as an opportunity to yank his arm back.

“I use the fidget spinner to keep myself occupied. I have ADHD, you see… I was really nervous about this date and I was trying to calm myself down.” Richie explained calmly, and Eddie couldn’t help but feeling a little guilty. “About my clothes… That’s just me.” He shrugged a little, smoothing a hand down the front of his t-shirt.

“What about your jokes?” Eddie asked, trying to hold onto something to keep himself angry.

“A joke about a bad thing isn’t as bad as the bad thing, Eddie.” Richie said, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. “A joke about the Holocaust is horrible when the victim is the target, I agree on that. We all agree on the fact that the Holocaust was probably the most devastating genocide that ever happened to the Human kind, no doubt. I’m not-“ Riche looked up at the ceiling for a brief second, trying to find the right words. “It takes intelligence to make a good joke.”

“So you think you’re intelligent?” Eddie asked, folding his arms on his chest.

“Yes.” Richie replied, honestly. “You see, people always tend to take everything personally. They get offended at jokes because they feel personally attacked by them. They think that they are the target, while they never are. They say things like ‘you made a joke about a black person, so you’re racist’ or ‘you made a joke about rape, so you find rape funny’, but that’s not it. If it’s good comedy, it’s never it. A comic relief shouldn’t be taken personally. It’s all about the context.”

Eddie hadn’t noticed that he was back in his seat, looking at Richie with a little frown on his forehead.

“But how can you joke about something so horrible a the Holocaust and rape?” Eddie asked, surprised by how calm he sounded now.

“Because life’s shit most of the time, Eds, so the least you can do is have a laugh.” Richie’s reply hit Eddie right in the core, leaving him speechless for a couple of seconds. “If you can laugh in the face of adversity, you’re unstoppable.”

Eddie didn’t know what to say. All he knew, was that his heart was beating a little faster in his chest and that he didn’t want to leave anymore. Richie was looking at him with a kind smile, which made Eddie’s insides melt like ice cream.

“I’m sorry this date wasn’t your ideal.” Richie apologized, setting his fork down. “We can leave if you want.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Eddie murmured, looking at Richie in the eyes.

Richie gave him a tentative smile and rubbed the back of his neck for a second. “Maybe we could start again? And pretend that we didn’t have a discussion over the Holocaust on our first date?”

Eddie giggled and nodded his head. “Fair enough.” He agreed, as a genuine smile curved his lips.

From that moment on, everything went just as good as Eddie would have hoped a date to go in his wildest dreams. Richie was so genuinely funny and smart that Eddie could hardly believe it. He couldn’t remember the last time that another person made him laugh so much and with so much abandon, nor the last time he had allowed himself to let loose and drink an extra glass of wine and eat an extra slice of dessert.

Richie was, no kidding, the man had been waiting for his entire life.

He was kind and generous and funny and intelligent and witty, he was attractive in an unconventional and charming way and he made Eddie feel comfortable and at ease the entire time.

And yes, maybe all those myths about people falling in love with someone because they made them laugh all the time were truth, because by the end of the night, as Eddie was bent in two as they walked down the street, he was completely smitten.

They were holding hands, and Eddie never wanted to let go. Richie’s hand was big and warm around his and Eddie, feeling a little bold, intertwined their fingers together as Richie made him laugh for the hundredth time. He had a weird sense of humor, that much was for sure. It was crude and sometimes politically incorrect, and still Eddie couldn’t have found it more amusing. He had a smart mouth, and Eddie was loving it.

Now, he wasn’t born yesterday, so he knew where the night was probably heading to. They were two grown men on the edge of their thirties and they combined together like puzzle pieces, so, when Richie asked him if he wanted to follow him upstairs and have a drink with him in his flat, Eddie didn’t have to think twice about it.

They didn’t drink, though.

As soon as the door was closed behind their backs, their arms were wrapped around each other and their lips were crashing together. Eddie groaned against Richie’s lips as their tongues slid against each other and fisted a hand in the taller man’s hair, giving it a tug and feeling the grip of Richie’s arms around him tightening.

Eddie jumped and wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, burying his hands in those gorgeously soft curls, cupping Richie’s cheeks and tugging at his shirt, desperate to get more friction and contact. “God, I like you so much it’s insane.” He breathed into the other’s mouth, pushing Richie’s tartan shirt off of his shoulders and letting it fall down at their feet.

“No need to call me God. I’m just Richie.” He said against Eddie’s skin as he kissed down his neck. If Richie’s lips hadn’t been so sinfully skilled at finding all the sweet spots that had Eddie whimper and moan, he would have probably groaned at the joke, but, in that very moment, all he could think about was the fact that the handsome man he was wrapped around was walking them to the bedroom, and he couldn’t fucking wait for whatever was about to come.

Richie’s room was messy and the bed was still undone. Eddie kicked his shoes away as soon as his back collided with the mattress, while Richie was still standing, fumbling with his t-shirt to take it off and then flash Eddie with a big, goofy grin. Eddie sat up and let his eyes roam over Richie’s figure: his broad, covered in freckles shoulders, the dark hair on his chest and his long, thin waist. He licked his lips and grabbed the loose strap of Richie’s belt, tugging him in between his legs.

“Is this my lucky day?” Richie asked, breathing a little more heavily as Eddie unfastened his belt and opened his jeans. Eddie smirked and tugged his jeans down, leaving him in his bright pink underwear. “It definitely is my lucky day. My horoscope was right. It read: with Uranus aligned, Eddie is going to suck your dick.” Eddie snorted at that and bit him playfully over the fabric, making Richie gasp and hiss.

“I’m going to _cut_ your dick if you don’t shut up.” He said, looking up at him, chuckling. Richie pretended to close his mouth as if it was a zipper and Eddie kissed his hipbone. “Good boy.” He praised, sweetly. He finally tugged Richie’s underwear down as well, and raised two impressed eyebrows at the sight of the size of Richie’s cock. His mouth watered and he licked his lips, cupping Richie’s hips and pulling him closer to his face.

“Fuck…” Richie breathed when Eddie ran the flat of his tongue on the underside of his dick, holding the base in his hand. “I must warn you, it’s been a while since the la-“ Before Richie could say anything else, Eddie swallowed him down, moaning around him at how heavy he felt on his tongue. He looked up at Richie, admiring the sight of his flushed cheeks and swollen lips as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and twirling his tongue. He couldn’t recall the last time he had enjoyed giving a blowjob so much, but he didn’t find himself surprised: everything about Richie was endearing, even the breathy moans and the way he was holding the back of Eddie’s head.

Eddie palmed himself through his jeans, keeping a steady pressure on his hard cock as he sucked Richie off, humming contentedly whenever Richie tugged his hair or thrust his hips forward, and it was good, so _good_ , and Eddie could feel the head of Richie’s dick enlarging in his mouth, meaning that it was a matter of seconds before-

“Okay, okay, stop, stop!” Richie pulled away, breathing heavily and stumbling on the jeans that were still around his ankles. He fell back, knocking the lamp on his desk off in a miserable attempt to steady himself.

“Oh my god!” Eddie stood up, covering his mouth with his hands. “Are you okay? What the-“

Richie was giggling, much to Eddie’s confusion, but when his worry faded away he started laughing as well. Richie was lying on the floor, jeans around his ankles and cock swollen and glistening with spit resting on his stomach. It was probably one of the most ridiculous things Eddie had ever witnessed.

“This is so humiliating.” Richie groaned through his giggles.

“Why the hell did you pull away?”

“I was about to come!” Richie complained, and Eddie laughed a little more.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” He said, shaking his head in amusement. Before Richie could say anything else, Eddie knelt down, straddling Richie’s hips and leaning down to capture his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “You’re ridiculous.” He murmured, fondly. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

Richie grinned lazily, which made Eddie only want to kiss him some more. So he did.

“Take these off.” Eddie tapped his fingers on the side of Richie’s glasses as he kissed down his jaw, enjoying the way that Richie’s hands were roaming on his back as they exchanged kisses.

“Nu-uh.” Richie smiled and adjusted his glasses, cupping Eddie’s cheek as he gave him a puzzled look. “I wanna see you.” He explained, making Eddie melt and blush.

“You silly, blind man.” Eddie teased, resting his hands on Richie’s chest as he brushed their lips together. “Take me to bed?”

“Aye aye!” Richie happily replied, kicking his jeans and underwear off and holding Eddie as he stood up. They collapsed down on the bed, when Eddie finally stripped as well, and Richie found himself very comfortable and at ease between the cradle of Eddie’s thighs.

“Rich?” Eddie breathed as Richie grinded down on him, making him squirm and whimper like a teenager.

“Yeah?” Richie’s glasses were falling down his nose, so Eddie adjusted them for him, leaning up to press their lips together and cupping Richie’s cheek.

“I like you.” He smiled against his lips, and Richie chuckled.

“I sure hope you do. You just had my dick in your mouth.” He said, and Eddie rolled his eyes.

_Why do I like him, again?_

But then Eddie was immediately reminded as Richie touched him, kissed him and worshipped his body with carefulness and sweetness, making Eddie feel like his entire life, every single one of his previous relationships had only been preparing him for this: for the way their bodies were rocking together and the way they fit together like puzzle pieces.

He mentally thanked Beverly when, after another good hour of foreplay, prep and more kisses, Richie finally sunk into him, making him feel wonderfully full and satisfied.

“Fuck, you’re _tight_.” Richie groaned, right next to Eddie’s ear. “Eds-“

“More.” Eddie pleaded, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Richie’s narrow hips. “God, Rich-“

If  Eddie was a smart guy, or at least one that knew how the world turned, he would have finished what he had started, waited until Richie fell asleep and then left without leaving a number to call. He was having sex on a first date, and nothing good ever came out of those situations. But Eddie wasn’t smart, not when it came to dating, so he pushed Richie on the mattress and straddled him, riding his lanky, gorgeous body until Richie was holding his hips so hard they were bruising and his moans were loud and desperate. Eddie bounced up and down, rocked back and forth, running his hands through his hair and crying out in pleasure whenever Richie’s cock hit that sweet spot inside him that made him see stars, and when they both came, holding each other for dear life, Eddie had no intention to leave.

He didn’t want to leave when Richie rolled his condom off and accidentally dropped all the cum inside it on his own stomach.

He didn’t want to leave when they both laughed about it, until Eddie leaned down to lick it away.

He didn’t want to leave when they decided to take a shower, and Richie ended up on his knees.

He didn’t want to leave when they went back to bed with their hair still damp, nor when Richie gave him a shirt to sleep in.

And hell, he didn’t want to leave when his back was pressed against Richie’s chest, their legs were tangled together and Eddie fell asleep thinking that he had just fallen for a complete dork after a single date.

When Eddie woke up the next morning, Richie was sleeping with a leg hanging off of the bed and  an arm thrown over his eyes. Eddie yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking at his sleeping form, and a smile curved his lips. He leaned closer and kissed his shoulder, getting up from bed and silently padding to the kitchen, where he started looking for coffee and milk.

He brewed some coffee and found two clean mugs: one of them had an Iron Man print on it, while the other read “ _AD/HD Highway to distraction_ ”, with AD/HD written with the same font as AC/DC. He smiled fondly and ran his thumb over the words before he poured coffee in both of the mugs. He looked through the fridge for some eggs or anything edible for breakfast, but it looked like Richie survived with baking soda and wasted lemons. He sighed and put a plate over the mugs to keep them warm. He walked back to the bedroom where Richie was still fast asleep, wore jeans and shoes and left to go get something to eat.

The bakery near Richie’s house had just opened, so it still smelled like fresh butter. The girl behind the counter filled a paper bag with cookies and put two croissants on a paper tray, which Eddie carried all the way back to the flat with a huge smile printed on his face.

He was feeling good.

Actually, he was feeling great. Not only because he had just had the best sex of his entire life, but also because of Richie.

Richie, Richie, Richie.

He opened the door slowly and found Richie in the kitchen, wearing his bright pink boxers, his glasses and nothing else. “Hey.” He said, smiling and closing the door.

Richie’s head whipped around and a relieved expression took over his face. “Jesus… I thought you had left.” He breathed, smiling in relief and meeting Eddie halfway to the kitchen to kiss him.

“Nonsense, silly. I just went to grab something to eat, since your fridge is painfully empty.” He said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him again, affectionately. “Are you hungry?” He asked, weaving the tray with the croissants under Richie’s nose. The taller man took the food from Eddie’s hands and set everything down on the table, then grabbed each side of Eddie’s face and pulled him in a long, sweet kiss that had Eddie’s stomach fill with fluttering butterflies.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth.” Richie said against Eddie’s lips.

“Yeah, I can tell that.” Eddie giggled, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. “It’s okay though, you’re still pretty.”

 Needless to say, Beverly didn’t have to pay for Eddie’s takeout ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, maybe?   
> They feed my family


End file.
